


An Ashen Family Tree

by Dadryna Azadrunz (Violyd)



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyd/pseuds/Dadryna%20Azadrunz
Summary: A young Yzadreth wants to know more about her family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. questions unanswered

A chilly morning wind threatened to freeze the young red-headed Dunmer as she helped her father carry firewood into their small farmhouse. If there was one thing that amazed her about her father it was his tolerance to cold. It would be a mid Sunsdusk storm and he still wouldn’t feel a need to wear the furs her mother insisted he should wear. He always claimed “your mother’s hug this morning should keep me warm for the rest of the day.” or that “my blood always has and always will run hot” 

And that was only one of many mysteries about her father she wanted to ask about. He would laugh and shrug it off. There were plenty of other questions he would address similarly.

“Why do we have three eyes?” It had been a thought that occurred to me after staring into my reflection, it was a trait passed down from her father, but where did he get it? When she went into the city and forgot to cover it she remembered the folks staring, it was an awfully strange thing, wasn’t it? No one else around the city shared the feature, not even the other Dunmer in the grey quarter. If anything, they were the most frightened by it, she tried asking about it one time to the old barkeep running the little corner club. He got pale as a sheet of ice and asked me to leave. That had been a week ago, and the thought still wrang in her head. 

Her father frowned and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry hun, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you when your older alright?” he replied as he did with a lot of things. 

“Yeah? Well, how much older? I’m 22 pa? I’m nearly ready to set out on my own one day, once I know you and ma are alright on your own out here? Why’s it always I gotta wait about these things? I just wanna know where the third eye came from? It’s not a Dunmer thing, I asked the old barkeep a few days ago, he got all weird about it and kicked me out of the Cornerclub? Why are folks so scared about it?”

“Ah, that old barkeep? It’s not you Yza, I swear, you know how our people can be? He’s just a Lil superstitious. Is that why you’re so fixated on this needing to know? I’m sure he’ll forget about it soon enough, most of the folks down in the grey quarter know you’re a good kid Yza.” Dad tried to assure me, but I pouted and rolled my eyes.

“That’s not really why I asked pa, but whatever you say.” Yzadreth decided to stop with the questions, for now, she had a feeling her dad just didn’t want to answer, like he was nervous about something, she could see it in the reflection of his eyes, some worry he hid with his same grin and encouraging words.

She had a feeling he wouldn’t answer. That’s why she had a plan. It was that very same night after her parents had fallen asleep, Yza snuck up into the attic, it was dusty and dark but a faint mage light helped her navigate the crowded nook. There was that locked chest she remembered looking at as a kid, that weird symbol of a bug was still there, painted a dark red. She never seen her parents open it before, and maybe just maybe, it would hold answers her father didn’t talk about. 

She had been practicing a while, she took a small metal tool out of her pocket and stuck it in the lock, shuffling around a little until she heard a click. With a small smile, she lifted the lid to examine the odd treasures she had uncovered. Books mostly? Some old red rag. Wait something was wrapped in it? 

She tentatively lifted the parcel out of the container, unwrapping the rag, which turned out to be larger than she anticipated. It wasn’t a rag at all, but a strange banner, like one of those great house banners she remembered seeing dotting the grey quarter in the city. But it was the same symbol on the chest. A beetle, she wondered if this was just an old Redoran symbol? Did it resemble it slightly? Just less ornate than the one she was used to seeing. 

But the banner was only the start of the confusion, wrapped within was a large golden mask. It smelled of ash, and something ancient, and holding it sent a chill down her spine. She traced a hand over it. Three eye slots, but it was too large, it couldn’t be her fathers- she swore something was watching her at that moment, maybe it was the just the creepy mask, or the dark in the room, or her mage light running out, but, she swore nook she crouched in was getting darker, and colder. Whispers she couldn’t understand, she was frozen kneeling in front of the box until she heard creaking of the floor below. She quickly rewrapped the mask and placed it into the box where she found it. Sealing it shut once more before hiding in a corner. The creaking stopped for a moment before her mother’s muffled voice came from their bedroom. 

“Nerlic why don’t you come back to bed sweetheart? I’m sure it’s just the wind, the shopkeeper said we were expecting a storm tonight.” 

“It’s alright Dadry, I just thought I heard something is all, haha, I’m too old to be getting jumpy.” she heard him laugh quietly before the door to her parent’s room shut again. With that, she crawled back down the attic stairs and hurried to her bed. 

She didn’t get much sleep that night. 


	2. A strange welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yzadreth meets a mysterious mer.

It had been a few weeks since Yza found that old mask in her parent’s chest. She had nearly forgotten about it. Maybe she dreamed all of that night. None of it made sense to her, honestly, she had more questions than she started with now. Her father’s past felt like a rabbit hole. She was starting to come to terms that she would never get an answer. 

Her mum had sent her to run a few errands in the city today though Windhelm was as warm and as welcoming as ever, which was to say that she was glad she remembered to wear her hood to avoid any undue attention from that one Nord who was currently nursing a hangover by screaming at one of the local Dunmer women about being a spy. Yza thought to maybe step in and get the guy to lay off and leave the poor woman alone but before she could say anything the Nord wandered off with his buddy back towards the candle hearth hall. She sighed, hopefully, she wouldn’t run into those guys in the grey quarter later. She was on her way to the market area when she heard yelling. Her eyes turned towards the grey quarter. Some mer in black robes stood down the road in the grey quarter, chanting something about great houses and a return to the old ways. Some temple mer from blacklight came to visit maybe? But people were cursing him and telling him to get out- and these were Dunmer. Yet the mer wouldn’t stop shouting. Something about him set her off, she felt uneasy. There were a few others with the mer, one of them quieted the first, before speaking calmer, trying to be eloquent. 

“Our Lord had a good plan, he refused to abandon his people, join us, let not the words of men control you any longer. We will reclaim our home, together we are stronger than the liars who claim to protect you. Do not let the past frighten you, it will strengthen you, come, join the lost house, become part of something so much greater, and you will find your place.” said the mysterious mer. She wanted to Ignore it, she really did, but her legs refused to move and her eyes stared at them stubbornly. Something felt so off. That’s when she saw one of them was staring back. They got the attention of their friend as they finished speaking, what were they doing? Oh, gods no they were approaching her. She gulped and tried to turn around.

Don’t look back Yzadreth, pretend you never saw them before, don’t get involved! she nearly tripped down the path when she forgot there were stairs in her hurry to get away. But someone caught her and pulled her back. “Ahem, are you alright miss? I couldn’t help but notice how invested you seemed in our little speech? Ah don’t be frightened sera, we were simply here on behalf of our lord, to find lost sheep that have wandered far from their homes.”

“Ah-aha, yah I-I’m fine!” the Dunmer stammered as she turned back to face the robed mer. He didn’t look much older than she was, he had a small smile and seemed nice enough, maybe she was just being silly? They weren’t so weird, right? None the less she did take a tentative step back and folded her arms at her side, she was ready to bolt if they tried anything. She was looking closer at the mer when her eyes landed on the symbol of his robes.

A strange beetle…

“I-I’m afraid I-I'm not sure what you're going on about. I-I mean, it all sounds like a bit of n-nonsense, not that I know much about that sort of thing with the great houses and whatnot, born and raised here on the outskirts of the city you know? Parents don’t talk much about the past.” she laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, she took a moment to check if her forehead was covered. 

The mer frowned but gave a sad sigh, “I see, how very unfortunate, I can understand, the past can be terribly upsetting for some folks, but it is of utmost importance to learn from it, and not forget days of glory, hmm? Are you curious sera? Perhaps, if you have the time I could tell you little about our history. After all, our lord has always supported and encouraged the spread of our wisdom and knowledge..” he gave a small bow and offered a hand to her of which she glanced away awkwardly while her face heated up in embarrassment. 

“L-listen that’s a sweet offer and all serjo, but I uh, don’t know who you are you know? And I uh, I got some stuff to do today, and my ma is expecting me home soon, so I ought to hurry… m-maybe some other time?” she offered, slapping herself internally for even agreeing to that, this mer was probably a nutcase and she just made him think she was interested! She was full of bad decisions today wasn’t she? Yet she couldn’t refuse, and despite her words, she continued to stare at his robes, at the beetle.

“Hmm, I sense you still have questions, come back tomorrow, meet me at this house at the end of the day as the sun sets, I will have the answers you’ve been looking for miss Yzadreth, my lord has seen you, and he has sent me to help answer them, you needn’t be afraid.”

Yzadreth froze for a moment her pupils becoming nothing but pinpricks. She shuddered and backed away, she was going to say something but the man with a small smile and strange robes had already turned around and started walking away. 

She couldn’t recall ever telling the mer her name, and she felt like her blood was running cold.   
There was no way he could know what he did, and yet. 

She was compelled to take his request.


	3. cult beneath the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yzadreth is brought into the depths of the city, is frightened of the truths that were revealed, and flees.

Yzadreth had prepared herself for the cold, she had been used to navigating in the dark, but even these twisting catacombs that reeked of undead and sewage managed to take her off guard. When she had agreed to that strange mer to meet up with him for some answers, she had been expecting a friendly chat over a mug of sujama at the corner club or some house. What she hadn’t been expecting was to take a winding path through the network of tunnels beneath the city that had been haphazardly renovated into the city sewage line, not that is was particularly useful to the citizens with how frozen everything was down here, the mer seemed unphased as she tried to hold the edge of her cloak over her nose to block out the foul smell surrounding her.   
“So, are we almost done delving through a sewer yet? I mean… I’m up for exploring and all but this is just getting creepy and it’s cold and gods I’m going to need a bath when I get home.” She spoke into her cloak muffling the sound a bit.

“We are almost to the gathering place, Patience is a virtue Yzadreth.” Spoke the voice of the hooded mer said, not even turning to face her.

“How the hell do you do that?” Yzadreth stared at the mer again, he had been mostly silent and he had only provided vague and ominous answers to her questions yet. She hadn’t told the mer much about herself yet he seemed to know her more than she did herself. 

“Well can I at least know your name…?” Yza huffed as she was once again ignored. She had been promised answers. And yes she realizes this was all a stupid mistake on her part, but she was here now and it was too late to turn back so she might as well continue down this path. “How many others are there anyways? Do you all meet down here? Why can’t you just meet in a building like… you know, normal people? Like… seriously how did you guys not die of frostbite or the smell down here, and we’re lucky we haven’t run into any trouble down here with dead men.”

“In time perhaps we will be able to meet within the city, but for now we must meet in secret, though our numbers grow, there are still those who would fear or oppose the gifts we offer.” He spoke, the mer had stopped and crossed a rickety wood plank path over some of the sewage, offering a hand to her. Once across Yza realizes they had reached a door, a small window showed there was light on the other side, and she could see other hooded mer shuffling around. 

“Your answers will be found here, come, join us, partake in this gift. You have nothing to be afraid of Yzadreth.” He smiled at her, a toothy grin, he seemed eager to invite her into this group, he seemed nice enough… but that was before all the ominous silence and a long trek through the cities underground. Something made her shudder, but she ignored her better judgment and gave a small nod as she followed the mer inside. 

The light of the small fire warmed the small chamber they entered into, lanterns with that same bug symbol were spaced throughout the room. All the members turned to see who entered and she felt like they could see through her. She gulped, at least it was warmer, or perhaps that was just her anxiety causing her heart to pound a little harder. “So… what exactly does that bug stand for? I’ve seen it all over the place. you guys seem to like it?” She asked quietly, she slowly pulled up a wrapped item out of her cloak. She had tied it to her back but now that the journey was over she figured it was as good a time as any to reveal the secret she had been guarding. It was wrapped In a dark banner with a sigil marked by blood-red paint. “This belonged to my father, but I don’t know what it’s supposed to mean. You guys share this symbol, so I thought that you might be able to tell me what this is…” she said she tapped her foot nervously. The mer nodded gesturing for her to take a seat on an old stone bench. 

“This dear Yzadreth is the symbol of the great house Dagoth, a house lost to most in history, a house many feared eras ago, but it is not completely forgotten.”

“Why were folks so afraid of the great house? Why doesn’t it exist anymore? I don’t understand.” She asked curiously, trying to shake her fear. People had begun to gather and were whispering to each other. 

Were they afraid of her? 

“You will understand in time Yzadreth, we will teach you the ways of this house.” He assured her, there were still more questions though. 

“How do you know my name? Do you know my parents or something? it kinda freaked me out you know? I never told you my name but you know me? How?” 

“So you don’t know my dear?”

“No…”

“Why, your great uncle my dear? He is the very reason we gather here! He is the lord of our house! You see he has told me these things about you miss Yzadreth, he’s watched over you and he believes you are ready to learn your place in this house.”

“But I don’t know… I don’t know any of my extended family? I only got my ma and pa? How does my uncle know anything about me? I never met him. “ she crossed her arms. Hugging the wrapped item in her arms. 

“Our lord is powerful, lord Dagoth is a god, he slumbered for so long but he has begun to stir, he sees through all who share his blood and his gift… your father is his youngest nephew. So you are one of our lord’s descendants dear. Go ahead Yzadreth, you needn’t hide your blessings from us, your third eye is a welcome sight in this house, and you even carry his mask, don’t you dear Yzadreth?”

At that Yzadreth froze. “I… h-how do you. I… um…” the mer carefully removed the bandage she had placed over her eyes and gently removed the mask from its banner it’s three eyes stared back at her. She swallowed hard. The room felt colder, whispers were trying to speak to her. Yet she felt like she had to run, something was wrong, this was all wrong. 

“I-I don’t think I should be here… you know… I feel like my pa had his reasons for not telling me about this stuff- should um- I should go. I- I don’t trust you!” she pulled back clutching the mask allowing the banner to fall to the ground. 

“You are one of us child! Do not fear this place child of house Dagoth! Your destiny is foreseen by the Sharmat, you are the chosen to restore this house, do not run from your future!” the mer tried to take her hand but she yanked back and ran towards the exit, scrambling over the creaky wooden bridge and down the passageway as the mer called for the other followers to give chase after her. Distorted faces and strangled noises called out to her, there were mer with no faces, mer with strange projections from where faces once were, some had more than one. Even worse yet she heard calls in her head, soft melodic, like a choir of priests singing praises, but they were dark and ominous and called to her reached out to her, prying at her mind as she continued to run to the nearest exit. She breached the city sewers climbing up the rickety ladder not far from where the alchemist shop and the blacksmiths work station. But she felt a hand grab her leg, she let out a fearful scream and kicked, there was a thud below her as the creature released it’s grip on her and she scrambled to escape the city. To reach the haven of her home.


End file.
